Many tools require calibration so their cutting media are perpendicular to a work surface supporting the work piece. For example, in order to cut squarely, a table saw blade must be perpendicular to the table. Similarly, a drill press is generally desired to have its drill bit perpendicular to the platform supporting the work piece below the drill. This is achieved by rendering the chuck perpendicular to the platform.